The subject matter herein relates generally to pluggable modules.
At least some known communication systems include receptacle assemblies, such as input/output (I/O) connector assemblies, that are configured to receive a pluggable module and establish a communicative connection between the pluggable module and an electrical communication connector of the receptacle assembly. As one example, a known receptacle assembly includes a cage member that is mounted to a circuit board and configured to receive a pluggable transceiver in an elongated cavity of the cage member. The pluggable module and the electrical connector have respective electrical contacts that engage one another to establish a communicative connection.
Electrical shielding of the components of the communication system is typically provided to prevent signal interference. For example, electrical shielding is provided using a receptacle housing or cage that provides shielding around the module cavity that receives the pluggable module. Gaskets are provided in the opening to interface with the pluggable module. Such shielding provides shielding around the outside of the pluggable module but the pluggable module is still susceptible to EMI leakage through unshielded portions of the pluggable module itself. For example, EMI leakage may occur at the seam between the upper shell and the lower shell of the body of the pluggable module.
Accordingly, there is a need for a pluggable module having sufficient EMI shielding.